The War of the World
by eowyn-awesome
Summary: Now, according to blood ties, I shouldn’t be friends with James or Sirius. We broke that mold, and we’ve been breaking many rules and stereotypes ever since. Friendships, love, betrayal, secret societys, and everlasting bonds.
1. Prologue

Written by Remus J. Lupin   
  
Disclaimer: although I am one of her characters, I believe that all credit goes to JK Rowling   
  
The lake by Hogwarts was a smooth surface, only breaking with ripples caused by the giant   
squid that resided in its waters. By the lake there are many large trees, giving shade to the   
students on hot days, shielding them from the penetrating sun. One tree in particular stood out against all the others. This tree held memories of the comings and goings of Hogwarts; the memories that joined with the bark of the tree, and through the roots into the ground; the memories that were a part of the ground, leading to Hagrid's cabin and into the Forbidden Forest. Memoirs of studying for OWLS and other exams, tickling the giant squid, reminiscing of Quidditch Cup Finals, and friendly, and sometimes unfriendly encounters. When a girl told a boy her age that she would never like him, and under the shade of that same tree, several months later, when she would turn her previous comments into lies. In the midst of a war, they both grew up and found love with each other. The world tried tearing us all apart, but we remained steadfast in our beliefs. We stayed true to each other. Many people don't know what it's like to be betrayed someone regarded as a best friend. How could these grounds, that held friendships and loyalty, hold betrayal as well? Maybe we'll never know. This isn't just a story about Lily and James like most of these fanfics are. This is a story about their friends as well. The friendships and bonds that we all shared are a part of this story. We fought this war, and we are still fighting it. James and Lily's love brought a savior into the world, and he has joined the fight as well. I started my memoirs in my sixth year. I stopped them after Lily and James' death. Now, I will start from the beginning. When our real bonds started. When the war of the world really began for us. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Although I am one of her characters, I believe all credit goes to JK Rowling   
  
Chapter 1   
  
My name is Remus Lupin. I am a sixteen-year-old boy. I am a prefect at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If you can't tell by the name of my school, I am a wizard. I am also a werewolf. I was bitten when I was a small boy, only 7 years old. My parents never abandoned me. They continued to love me and support in everything that they did. My father is an assistant to the Minister of Magic, a coveted position that many wizards fight over. My father got it because of his talent and hard work, not because of who he knew. My mother used to work at St. Mungos, but ever since she had my little brothers, she has stayed at home with them. My little brothers: Two Crazy 7 and 5-year-old boys. They are funny and cute. I love playing with them and I always feel bad when I see them cry when I leave for school.   
  
And school. I have three of the greatest friends that anyone would love. They are amazing. My parents have known the Potters, Pettigrews, and Blacks, but I only met them at school. They were the greatest friends that I ever had. Peter is a funny kid. He is quiet, and is always trying to fit in. He helps us with Herbology and Divination. Those are his best subjects, the subjects that the rest of us are terrible at. Sirius is quite a person. I just heard that he ran away from his home in London to live with the Potters this summer. Sirius is one of the few people in his family who doesn't believe in the whole pure blood rules all motto that a lot of wizards have today. I haven't met his parents, but Sirius has assured me that I don't want to meet them. And frankly, I agree with him. He is a brilliant guy, excellent at all the subjects that he takes. He is also a joker and likes to get into trouble. No wonder I got prefect for Gryffindor. James is the same way as Sirius. Well, almost. James is cool guy, when he isn't trying to show off in front of the girls or hex the Slytherins. In fact, he is one of my very best friends. He is brilliant, just like Sirius.   
  
Their families, however, are different. The Potters are more like my family, against the Dark Arts, and the rise of Voldemort. My immediate family is the only one that has this view of things. My aunts and uncles and cousins are all for the pure bloods thing. According to them, my family is going to get into trouble meddling with the muggle-borns. Sirius' family is dark. Sirius disgraced his family, so he tells me, because he got put in Gryffindor after hundreds of years of Slytherin. My family has been in Ravenclaw, the whole lot of them. I was the only one in Gryffindor as well. Nobody really minds though, at least it isn't Hufflepuff they say. James' family, however, they've all been in Gryffindor, every single one of them. It's said that the Potter family line goes all the way back to Gryffindor, the reason why Voldemort is out to kill the whole lot of them.  
  
Now, according to blood ties, I shouldn't be friends with James or Sirius. We broke that mold, and we've been breaking many rules and stereotypes ever since. They are my best friends. James, Sirius, Peter and I, we share a special bond, I really have no idea how to explain it. None of us are perfect at everything, but we all have our strengths. We are our own networks of support and we know that each of us will be there for moral and emotional, as well as physical support no matter what.  
  
Speaking of being strong, I just received a letter from James. The Death Eaters attacked his uncle's house last night. They killed his uncle, aunt, and his three small cousins, all three under the age of five. His uncle was only 27, and his aunt 26. Alex, his uncle, was his favorite uncle, the youngest brother of James' father, Harry. My family is going to visit the Potters and bring them support and try to help them. We left pretty early, travelling by Floo powder. My little brothers, Caleb and Robbie were going to play with James twin brothers Jake and Josh. They just turned 6 years old. When we got there, Harry Potter had a stony expression on his face and Laurie was crying softly. Josh and Jake were playing with toy broomsticks, oblivious to the grief that had hit the entire family. Indeed, to my great surprise, they were all there. Great Grandparents and Grandparents, aunts and uncles, cousins, sisters and brothers, nephews and nieces, nobody was unaccounted for. I felt out of place until I saw the reason why I was there.   
  
Sirius and James were sitting next to each other in silence. I came up to them. I had never seen that look on James' face before, and I never wanted to see it again. It was stricken with grief and helplessness, like there was nothing that he could do. I put my arm around him and told him that I was here if he needed me. He looked at me and then at Sirius, and totally broke down. Sirius and I just sat helplessly, and let him cry. He stayed like that for awhile. I had never seen James that distraught before and I never wanted to see him like that again.   
  
A pop came in the air, and Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall arrived. Professor Dumbledore went to speak with the adults about the situation at hand. Professor McGonagall, however, did not follow. Instead, she said hi to my and James' little brothers, and then walked over to where the three of us were congregated. The corner of her mouth twitched as she looked down at us.   
  
"Hello you three. Do you mind if I join you?" she asked us.   
  
"Of course Professor." I answered for James and Sirius. The both of them seemed to have lost the ability to speak.   
  
She put her arm around James and gave him a hug. Sirius and I looked at each other in shock.   
  
"Grieving," she began, "is always needed when one loses somebody who they care for. It, however, is not how one should live their life. Having it bent on revenge, and forgetting to live for what they believe. James, grieve for your uncle and aunt and cousins. Always keep their memories in your heart and mind. Some of the best people die and some of the worst people live. That is how life goes. Death is only the beginning. Remember them always, and they will always be a part of you. Remember the things that they taught you, but never forget the lessons that you've learned from this experience. I know that you have always been against the Dark Arts, Potter, but maybe it is time for you to realize the role that you have to play in this battle" She finished.   
  
"The role, that actually all three of you will have in this war" Dumbledore looked down at us. "You three are three of my top eight students in your year. There is a lot that you can give to the magical world that is deteriorating around us. Keep an eye out for what is happening outside the world of Hogwarts when you are at school. This is only the beginning and I know that the three of you will be able to contribute something very important to this fight. Stay strong and loyal to each other. You three are only sixteen; young still, but are in the midst of a Great War. Voldemort will be after you three because of your talent and brilliance, and everything that you could offer him, which is great. Use your bond and friendship to an advantage, and never let each other down, keep each other in check." Dumbledore advised wisely. "Because he will get you when you are down, when tragedy strikes and you feel helpless. He will make you feel as though you can only have power with him"  
  
"Boys", he finished soberly, "You are our future. Much of this battle will be decided by you and those in your age group. If you decide that you can contribute something to this fight, then you let me know. Tell me when you are ready, and I will begin your training."  
  
James stared resolutely at the two professors. James, Sirius and I all exchanged glances. "Professor," James started, "I believe that the three of us are ready whenever you need us to begin, we'll be there".   
  
Sirius and I stared at each other and then nodded our heads agreeing with James.   
  
A smile broke across Dumbledore's face. "Well then, when we get back to school, we will begin." Professor Dumbledore said. "There will be other students that I will be getting in touch with about this as well. Only a few others though. I must ask you not to tell Mr. Pettigrew about it. I know that you three are ready, but I think Peter needs sometime to think about it. If he wants, he will be able to join the fight later".   
  
"Who else will you be asking Professor?" Sirius asked. "Kingsley Shacklebolt, Frank Longbottom, Sturgis Podmore, Emily Stone, Jennifer Smith, Alice Jones, Gideon Prewett, Benjy Fenwick, just to name a few." Dumbledore answered.   
  
"Where is Pettigrew?" Professor McGonagall asked roughly, wondering why he wasn't supporting his best friend at this time of hardship.  
  
"He's abroad, in Majorca." I answered.  
  
"Oh, I see. Well, it's best that we leave. We'll see you three in month." McGonagall said.   
  
"Good bye boys. Remember what I told you. Try and have a good holiday" Professor Dumbledore said.   
  
They left us to our own thoughts. I was thinking about what I could do in this 'war' as both professors had put it. I was a sixteen-year-old boy. I wasn't that powerful magically. I knew that both Sirius and James could make more of a difference than I could. 'Did Professor Dumbledore mention Lily Evans?' I didn't realize that I had said it aloud.   
  
"No," James said. "I don't think that he wanted to mention her in front of me. I don't see why he wouldn't ask her. I think that she would want a part in this fight as well. You know, I think that this whole thing has put life in perspective for me. Why should I worry about petty Slytherins or pretty girls? Why should I even play Quidditch anymore? It has nothing to do with what is going on in the world."  
  
"James, Dumbledore didn't say to forget everything and completely devote our time to this. It's not the time for us to do that. We're still kids. I think that he just wants us to know what is going on. He is helping us prepare to dedicate ourselves to this cause in the future. I can't believe that he is going to be relying on us as much as he says he will. I think that the main thing is that we mature quicker. I mean, according to Professor Dumbledore, he's expecting a lot from us. I don't know about you two, but I think that it would help if we got our priorities straight." I said.   
  
"Definitely", Sirius agreed.   
  
"Yeah," James said, "I am going to grow up. I need to. I am not going to just sit and watch Voldemort ruin more lives and kill innocent people. I mean, he killed my little cousins. The youngest was only 2 months old. They are all a bunch of cowards. I will fight him. I will defend my family as much as I can. And I will contribute all of my strength and energy, everything that I have to this fight."   
  
"Wow. I think that Moony and I agree with you, there James. We'll be there for you. The strongest thing that we have, is each other. We have our friendship, and nobody will ever break it. Nobody will ever be able to break the four of us. Even though it is only three of us right now. I think that Wormtail would agree with us though." Sirius said.   
  
"Yeah, he would," I said.  
  
We talked the rest of the night. Our bond had been strengthened in a way that I would never have believed. I left that night, but not before giving two of my best friends hugs and telling them that they were my brothers and we will always be brothers. Death would not be able to separate us.  
  
I got home that night. I went straight to bed. I thought about everything that had happened that day. All the words that Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall spoke. I thought of this impending battle and war that we were all supposed to be a part of. I thought of James and how he looked when he said that he wasn't going to sit around and let Voldemort destroy us. I remember reading a book in the Muggle Studies class that I was taking. It was called a Science Fiction book. It was called The War of the Worlds. This guy named H.G. Wells wrote it, and it was about aliens from space attacking the world. There is destruction and hate in the world today. There is a war raging, with wizards trying to take away the world that we are a part of. So, I guess that, in a way, we are having a war of the world. We are fighting for our lives and for those who we love. We are fighting for what we believe. And as in all wars, there is cowardice and bravery, strength and weakness. I guess that it is time for me to decide what I am. I will be preparing for this war and I will fight for what I believe. I will be brave and persevering. I will give my life for this cause. I give this vow now. The same vows that I gave my best friends. I will fight in this war of the world. 


End file.
